Percabeth Proposal Wedding
by iamfandom
Summary: From the Doors of Death to the (im not going to tell you just read) PERCABETH THALICO GRUNIPER LOVE IS IN THE AIR PEOPLE
1. ALL DA LADIES will miss LEO

**Percabeth Proposal/wedding**

Proposal

PPOV

We fought. Till death do we part. We were back to back fighting monster after monster at the Doors of Death. I could see Hazel, Frank, Piper, Leo, and Jason. Fighting monster after monster. Face it though, we were losing. It would be any minute that we would all be dead. Piper was hand in hand with Jason, who was trying but failing to fight off every monster that came at him, at the same tried to help out Piper. Piper fought like a true warrior but had tears her eyes.

Hazel was on the ground. She had a gaping cut in her side. Her breathing was short. Her head lied on Frank's lap, who was kneeling on the ground trying to fight off the monsters that came at them. He had tears streaming down his face.

'Go get away from her!'

Hazel had tears in her eyes too. She was looking up at Frank with a longing expression. She was breathing harder and harder by the second. Frank looked down at her.

'Stay with me. Please.'

She nodded. Then a giant walked up. How'd it get past the gods? Frank looked up at it. He looked down at Hazel and kissed her. He had given up. Hazel took his face in her hands.

'I love you.'

'I love you too.'

The giant lifted up his club, and then Leo stepped in front of Frank in Hazel. He was a ball of fire. Literally. He had flames in his eyes.

'No one! No one messes with my great grandpa's girlfriend!' he yelled. Then the giant stepped back. He breathed flakes of ice. Leo looked down at Hazel for a moment. Then all the fire left his eyes. His flame went out. All that life, happiness, pashion, and just Leoness left his eyes. In a moment that elfish, latino, I guess I have to say in his honor, sexy, little boy was gone. Then I realized how close to death we all were. I couldn't stand it any longer. I felt the ring of metal in my pocket. I felt Annabeth back to back with me. She had blood streaming down her cheek. It had to be now, before we or I died. I slashed through an evil centaur and yelled to Annabeth:

'Annabeth! We've known each other for six years, and I remember when I woke up to you feeding me nectar, and the first thing you said to me was 'You drool in your sleep!'

'Percy if this is your death speech, save it! You aren't going to die now!' She slashed through a Cyclops. I was mesmerized by how her curls bounced as she swung her sword.

'This isn't a death speech!'

'Then what is it? And make it fast Percy!'

'I fell in love with you. You completed me. And when you kissed me on Mt. , my brain melted away. I love you Annabeth! I love you more than anything I have ever loved in my life.'

'Percy, I know but where is this getting us?'

'Annabeth shut up! I'm not done! I love you more than anything and I want to spend the rest of my life with you, even if it is this next few minutes.'

I took the ring out of my pocket. The ring with the sea green jewel and the stormy white diamonds surrounding it. I knelt to the ground.

'Wise girl! Will you marry me?'

APOV

_'Wise girl! Will you marry me?'_

I wanted to say yes, but we were kind of in the middle of a battle. Percy held out the beautiful ring. Where and When did he get that?

I knelt down with tears in my eyes.

'Of, course, of course I would!'

He kissed me. I cried. We were going to die and all I could think was that Percy was my fiancé.

**OK OK so I don't like to write about battles so, let's just says they won, and Annabeth and Percy are getting married. *clicks fast-forward***


	2. Today

Wedding

It was today. After six months of waiting, today. I woke up in my cabin, the one I had been in since my first year at camp. I looked over at the clock. _9:00. _Crap. I was late. I rolled out of bed and threw on a half-dirty Camp Half-Blood T-shirt. I ran out the door towards the Big House. And there was Thalia. Waiting to kill me for being late.

'Even late to your wedding day, Kelp face?'

'shut up, Pinecone head!'

I ran past her and in to the Big House. Grover was waiting there. Without saying a word, he pushed me into a large room with a mirror. Nico di Angelo, who I've always thought of as a younger brother was sitting in a chair, along with Tyson, my half-brother on my dad's side. My best men. And then of course Grover, my best man (best goat) was pushing me in.

APOV

Of course Seaweed Brain overslept. Thalia, Piper, Rachel, and Clarrisse were in my room helping me get ready. Thalia, was my maid of honor of course. I sat in a chair in front of a mirror as Piper yanked at my hair in every way possible. And then she spun me around and poked and prodded at my face. My head throbbed from all the tugging and pulling. And then finally Thalia helped me into my dress. It fit perfectly. All the dieting and exercising Piper put me up to paid off. Everyone else got into their turquoise gowns. Even Clarisse. Piper did the last minute perfecting. Then they left the room. My dad walked in.

'Sweetie, you look gorgeous.'

He took my hand.

'Thanks, dad.'

'My pleasure.'

I looped my arm with his and we lined up behind the bridesmaids and best guys. All my friends. Since the beginning and to the very end. Then the music started. My breath caught. Was I scared? I had fought numerous monsters and fought giants and titans. Why was scared?

'Honey, you'll be fine.' My dad must have sensed my nervousness.

I smiled and took a deep breath. The doors opened.

PPOv

My ADHD decided it was the right time to act up. It took everything in me not to mess with my turquoise bow tie. I was extremely nervous. My mom and stepdad, Paul, sat in the front row. Along with Annabeth's step mom. On the other side, sat My dad, and Annabeth's mom. Athena, the wonderful mother in law that she will be, was giving me death glares. Along with many other various gods. Jason, Frank, Reyna, Hazel, and some other romans showed up just for this special day. Octavian refused. The sea breeze from the beach blew through my hair. Today it was actually combed, not the regular wildness that it usually is. Then the music started playing. Thalia and Grover walking in first, then Nico and Rachel, and Tyson and Clarrisse. Then everyone stood up. I took a deep breath. The doors to the big house opened. stepped out with Annabeth in arm. She wore a grey wedding dress, that was stapless and fitted to her body. It had a turquoise sash around the middle, to match my turquoise bow tie. Her hair was let down and golden curls were flowing over her shoulders. Her pink lips were curled into a smile. She had those stormy, grey eyes pointed at me. I relaxed. This was going to the best day of my life. Mr. Chase put her hand in mine. I smiled at him and he gave me a pat on the back. Chrion looked up at us from his wheel chair, with a small bible on his lap. He looked happier than I had ever seen him before.

'You never thought I'd get married did you?' Annabeth said.

'Well, I didn't think I'd be there the day some of my favorite campers, get married.' He smiled and took the book and started to read.

APOV

It was touching to see Chrion there, being with us. We decided to right our own vows, but that was pretty obvious of course. We had a lot to say to each other. Percy went first.

'Wise girl, eight years ago, the first thing you said to me was 'You drool in your sleep.' Everyone laughed. 'I despised you and you despised me. But gosh, how many times have we saved each other's lives? Without you, I'd probably dead eight years ago. When you took that knife for me in Manhattan. I don't there is anyone luckier than me to spend the rest of my life with a girl like you.'

I knew I had tears in my eyes. And so did most people in the audience. It was my turn, though. I took a deep breath.

'Seaweed Brain. Ohh, Seaweed Brain. You got on my nerves like no one else in my entire life. But when you were about to risk your life on Mt. for me I couldn't stand it. I was afraid. I didn't want you to go. And then those eight months that Hera took away from us, I will never get back. Those were the worst times in my life. But we made it through. I hope that it is all over, but you know we are demigods, and life is always hard for us. But as long as I have your kelp wrapped brain by my side, I'll be make it through.'

Then the ceremony went on.

'Percy, do you take Annabeth Chase to be your wife?'

'I do.'

'Annabeth, do you take Persus Jackson to be your husband?'

'Of course.'

And that was the wisest decision I ever made.

'You may kiss the bride.'

Percy took me in his arms and kissed me. It was peaceful and loving. Everyone let out an awe. And then Percy did something out of the ordinary he picked me up bridal style and spun me around. I laughed, knowing that my world was safe, now that I had me Seaweed Brain.'


	3. Pinecone Face

RECEPTION

PPOV

About an hour later the fun began. The reception was set up in the pavilion, where we usually eat meals. Some Apollo kids were our DJs. The first dance went to Annabeth and me. And gods, I was scared. The first timed we danced, was at Goode School, saving Nico and his sister, Bianca. I kinda stepped on Annabeth's feet. And then we danced again after a night of truth or dare at my cabin, but I ended up dropping her on her head. Then the next day Hera stole my memories, and myself. The last time was at Junper and Grover's wedding, where I ended up tripping and having Annabeth fall on top of me. So yeah, you see why I'm scared? I took her hip and she took my hand. The DJ played a slow song that I didn't recognize at all. It was in Ancient Greek. But Annabeth seemed to know it. She put her head on my shoulder and whispered the words. I didn't step on her feet or drop her this time. Which was a large accomplishment. Then I danced with my mom, who cried the whole time. I tried to comfort her but she just wept. And then Annabeth with her dad. She had so much fun. He really knew how to dance. He swung her around, and she laughed. Next up was speeches, starting with the maid of honor, Thalia.

'I'd just like to say, I didn't see this coming at first. I actually made a bet with Grover the year I came back to becoming a human that one of you would kill the other. Annabeth, I remember getting scared out of my pants, when you popped out from that trash can, swinging you hammer around. You were quite the psychotic eight year old. And Percy, well I always hated you. There was only one phrase to describe you, Seaweed Brain!'

'Oh yeah Pinecone Face?'

'Yeah, Perce. Well I guess it was only perfect for you two to end up together. Watching you guys year after year, save the world together, and then fighting after words. Percy, when you went missing, Annabeth was a mess. She literally didn't sleep or bother to brush her hair. She was literally the most annoying she'd ever been. I'm glad we found you, because I don't think I would last another day without strangling her.'

She raised her cup and said:

'To Annabeth and kelp face!'

After that Grover delivered his speech, half crying. And then my dad and Annabeth's mom. I have to admit it was pretty funny, hearing Athena talk about me. It turned out to be a great night. We cut open the cake, which was blue. My mom made it. She had just opened her bakery. Instead of feeding it to Annabeth, I kinda pushed it in her face.

'Seaweed Brain!'

She took a handful and she threw it at me. I couldn't help but laugh at the anger on her face combined with the blue cake. I gave her a kiss on the cheek.

'Good cake, mom.'

APOV

It took Piper a while to get the cake off my face. I laughed the whole time.

Later that evening, I threw the bouquet. Thalia caught it. She blushed and put it down. When Percy, threw the garter, Nico caught it. You know what that meant! Thalia blushed as Nico asked her to dance. It was very funny to watch the two of them dance. Thalia being a tad bit taller than Nico. The night was long and full of a lot of dancing. Grover played 'So Yesterday' on his reed pipes. Percy danced successfully for the first time in ages. Eight years ago, he was just a dumb kid who had defeated a Minator at the front of camp that I had to feed spoonful after spoonful of nectar. He fought by my side and comforted me through the worst. He kissed me underwater at the end of the summer we defeated Kronos. He disappeared for eight months and the only thing he could remember was me. Now as we left our very eventful reception, he was the peron I was to spend the rest of my life with. Seaweed Brain was my husband.


	4. Bianca Calypso Jackson

**_A Year Later…_**

PPOV

Annabeth and I were sitting on our couch in our apartment in Manhattan. She was a successful Architect in not only the mortal world, but in Olympus too. I had finished college as a marine-biology major, and a minor in teaching English. We were watching a movie when Annabeth said:

'Percy give me your hand.'

'Why?'

'Just give it to me!'

She took my hand and laid it on her stomach.

'What is it Annabeth?'

And then I felt it. A kick.

My jaw dropped.

'No way! Annabeth when?'

'I visited the doctor two months ago.'

'Why didn't you tell me?'

'I was scared of your reaction.'

'Well, I'm as happy as can be!'

She smiled. I was going insane.

'I'm gonna be a dad!'

She nodded her head.

The next day we found out that it was a girl.

'What should we name her?' I asked Annabeth.

'Bianca.'

I loved that name. It was perfect. Bianca, our Bianca. Bianca Calypso Jackson. It was perfect.

Bianca grew up to have curly blonde hair, and green eyes. She was the smartest kid in school. She also had her father's power to control the sea. She went to Camp Half-Blood every summer. When she turned thirteen her parents gave her a book for Christmas. It was called _The Lightning Thief. _Malcom, Annabeth's half-brother on her mom's side, became a successful writer. He changed his name to Rick Riordian in the mortal world and published a series of "fantasy" books about Percy and Annabeth's life. He didn't leave out a single detail, all the way up until they had the battle at The Doors of Death. He dedicated the book to Bianca herself. Bianca's parents explained to her everything. Especially her name.


	5. Epiloge

Aunt Thalia and Uncle Nico came to visit all the time. Even though they moved to Colorado, where Thalia, became a very successful weather broadcaster, and Nico became a funeral director. Hazel and Frank moved to Georgia, where they had a small plantation out in the countryside. Piper and Jason moved back to Camp-Jupiter. They lived a very ful-filling life, having twins, a boy and a girl; Thalia Jessica Grace and Leo Dakota Grace. Leo was buried next to his mother in Houston, Texas in the winter after the fight at the Doors of Death. On his tombstone it wrote, "All Da Ladies Luv Leo." There was always a candle burning by his grave. Grover and Juniper moved to San Francisco, where they helped Iris grow ROFL into a large business.

**The End**


End file.
